


Keeper of the Flame

by lovetoseverus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fourth Wall, Humor, M/M, Public Sex, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetoseverus/pseuds/lovetoseverus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Severus Snape reads fanfic stories about himself, there is one thing that never fails to irritate him. Good thing Harry Potter knows how to distract him. Written for a theme night contribution on Severus Sighs. Light-hearted slash romp, SS/HP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeper of the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The brilliant characters belong solely to J.K. Rowling. The plot and typos are my own. No profit is being made.  
> Written For: Kink!Night on Severus Sighs.  
> Kinks: Public Sex, Voyeurism, Literary Masochism ;-)

As Severus Snape stormed into the _Severus Sighs_ lounge, he pushed open the door with such force that it swung wide and banged loudly against the opposing wall. He was clearly mid-seethe about something and was just about to launch into a verbal tirade when lovetoseverus jumped off the sofa and flung herself towards him, covering his mouth quickly with her palm.

"Don't say it," she started. "I already know. Just, please, come sit down."

But as lovetoseverus removed her hand, Severus plowed on anyway, not even bothering to lower his voice.

"Did you see what they wrote about me? Insufferable _idiots_! What do—"

lovetoseverus replaced her hand over his mouth. "It's hearsay! Don't believe a word of it. I mean, you're standing here in front of me, aren't you?"

Considering the facts seemed to placate Severus and the expression on his face relaxed a bit. He shrugged noncommittally and sank down into the sofa with a sigh. He was in another one of his moods, though, and there was only one way to draw him out of it.

Wandering over to the hearth, lovetoseverus tossed in some floo powder and yelled, "Fire-calling Harry Potter!"

A few moments later, there was a bespeckled, grinning face in the green flames. lovetoseverus merely looked at him soberly and uttered a single word.

"Fanfic."

Harry groaned and removed his head from the flames. Then the fire roared stronger and soon the toned limbs and body of one Mr. Potter appeared, stumbling as he always did, into the lounge.

Severus glared over at him but didn't do much to suppress the twitch that played at the corners of his lips. Harry glared back, one eyebrow arched, his arms crossed over his chest and a bemused expression on his face.

As lovetoseverus watched their interaction like a tennis match, looking from one face first and then to the other, she couldn't help but think there was something else going on here.

After all, the code word 'fanfic' meant Severus had discovered _another_ fictional story online where the author had killed him off. It incensed him to no end and almost always sent him into an indignant, seething rant. But why he insisted on continually putting himself through this sort of literary masochism was anyone's guess.

Except for, perhaps, Harry's.

\- o O o O o -

The inhabitants of the _Severus Sighs_ lounge were draped lazily over chairs, sofas and floor pillows, pencils scratching in notebooks, fingers perched on laptop keyboards, magazines and books rustling into the silence. In one of the corner nooks, an animated discussion from a small cluster of women was oddly subdued by the large expanse of the room.

At first, no one seemed to notice Harry and Severus. And why should they? Both men frequented the lounge often, their presence not only welcomed but expected. To the casual observer, it was just 'business' as usual.

Harry had opted for the seat next to Severus initially – on the large sofa near the center of the room – but after some playful maneuvering of their hands, both were getting worked up with the sexual tension and proximity to each other.

Harry darted a glance around the room before hopping up on his knees, straddling Severus' lap. Winding his hands into Severus' hair, he cupped the older man's head and placed slow, deep kisses on his lips. Severus sighed quietly as Harry drew his bottom lip into his mouth, suckling and nibbling it gently. As Harry released it, he plunged his tongue into Severus' mouth, the urgency of his affections increasing.

At this, lovetoseverus, who was seated at the far end of the same sofa, merely raised an eyebrow and grinned in their direction before returning to her book.

Then Severus grabbed Harry's arse firmly with his hands and pulled the taut body of his lover closer before running a hand up underneath his shirt, his warm palm pressing against Harry's smooth, naked flesh. Harry moaned softly and ground his hips against Severus, the burgeoning erection there pressing into Severus' abdomen.

Harry reached his hands down between them and unzipped Severus' trousers quietly, sliding his hand inside to try and gain access to Severus' cock. Severus sat up abruptly and darted his head around the room, taking stock of everyone. Harry pulled his chin back towards him and resumed the kiss, his hand snaking further into Severus' pants.

"Harry…" Severus whispered against the kiss. "Wait…" he tried again but Harry had slid his tongue back into his mouth. Severus pushed him away gently and whispered, "Here!?"

Harry sat up then and looked around the room for himself. No one was paying attention, he noted. He turned back to Severus, his eyes twinkling dangerously, clearly aroused by the situation. His look said, 'You in?' and Severus found he answered by unzipping Harry's jeans, his eyes never wavering from Harry's intense gaze as he did so. The corner of his mouth twitched into a satisfied smirk as he fingered Harry's cock with his thumb.

The air around them began to prickle excitedly but most people were too far away to notice. Except lovetoseverus. Her eyes were the only thing that moved as she took in the new development. She held her breath for fear of breaking the spell that had seemed to descend over the two men, knowing what a rare opportunity this live muse presented.

Harry groaned quietly then, his eyes clamped shut, Severus' hand now fully sheathed around the young man's cock, pulling it languidly.

After a few moments, Harry leaned forward slightly, deftly pulling Severus free from his trousers, and started to shaft his lover's cock in return, each finding that they were competing for control of the pace and rhythm.

Then, things quickly got away from them, and swept up as they were with arousal, the fervency of their actions increased to near fever pitch.

Without warning, Harry's guttural moan cut through the silence in the room and made several people look up or cast shy but curious glances in the direction of the sound. Some put their work or books down to watch in earnest, including lovetoseverus.

Harry was coming now, in hot pulses over Severus' hand, and no longer seemed to care who heard his release or watched him in ecstacy. In his delirium, though, his hand had slackened its hold on Severus, so Severus brushed it away hastily and grabbed his own cock, tugging firmly to bring about his climax. As the familiar warmth spread from his lower back into his groin, he felt his head fall back against the sofa and his lips part to liberate a slow, grinding groan.

Having regained a few shreds of coherency by this time, Harry leaned forward and crushed his lips against Severus', lapping up the sounds and sweet heat from his lover's mouth as Severus came in between their bodies. Harry continued kissing him until Severus was utterly spent and they were both panting lightly from the exertion.

Seeming to feel the eyes in the room on him, Harry looked up quickly and felt his face flush scarlet at the wide-eyed, interested and curious stares looking back at him from every corner of the lounge. Severus seemed to feel this too, and sat upright more abruptly than he had intended, his face soon matching Harry's for depth and color, now hyper-aware of their audience.

"Harry!" he hissed desperately, embarrassed at what he had just allowed himself to do in public.

Harry just grinned fiercely and then hopped off Severus' lap quickly, holding his jeans closed with one hand as he grabbed Severus' wrist with the other. Beckoning him to get up, Severus reluctantly did so, trying to keep his trousers from falling down around his ankles as he stood up.

A few people around the lounge were giggling and covering their mouths, which did nothing to soothe Severus' mortification.

As they walked the few paces to the fireplace, Severus in tow by the arm, Harry winked at lovetoseverus and mouthed a silent, 'Thank you' by way of a goodbye. Tossing the floo powder into the fireplace and yelling the destination of his quarters, Harry pulled both he and Severus inside, their hands already starting to rove on each other again.

The wolf whistles and cries of delight erupted around the large room before the roar of the green flames in the hearth had even faded.


End file.
